Pesadilla en la cocina
by Yukiko-Yami
Summary: Caerian como moscas, todos ellos...Lentamente. Solo se necesitaba un poco de imaginacion, inteligencia, y un arsenal invisible en la puerta de tu casa. Case-fic.


Muy buenas a todos. Bueno...Este fanfic me ha dado mas de un dolor de cabeza con busqueda de informacion, pero me gusta mucho como me esta quedando la historia, espero que esteis de acuerdo conmigo.

No es mas que el prologo, quiero ver si tiene buena recepcion aunque ya me estoy poniendo a escribir los capitulos siguientes. No se deciros exactamente cuantos capitulos tendra porque soy una patata decidiendo ese tipo de cosas, pero seran unos cuantos.

Warnings: Slash, Drama, Suelo detallar mucho las escenas asquerosas pero me intentare calmar.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. -Excepto un par de ellos pero todos sabeis a que me refiero.- No saco provecho economico de ninguna de estas historias, sencillamente experiencia con mi habilidad para la escritura.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un case-fic. Pero este es el primero que hago, ademas de mi primer fanfic de Sherlock, asi que veremos como evoluciona este experimento. Pasad un buen dia.

* * *

**Pesadilla en la cocina.**

Prólogo.

Una tos agria retumbó de forma ahogada por las paredes de aquél callejón oscuro, nacida desde el fondo de su dolorida garganta. Fue seguida por una inhalación llena de desesperación. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. De rodillas, observando al suelo con sus pequeños ojos lagrimeantes, vomitó con furia todo lo que se había conseguido llevar a la boca en aquél precario día. El esfuerzo le provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho que le hizo retroceder y apoyarse en la pared con el rostro rebosante de pavor. El grito de dolor que salió de sus labios por poco le desgarró las cuerdas vocales. Su estomago ardía, podía sentir sus carnes retroceder ante el agudo dolor que sentía.-¡Joder!-Exclamo a duras penas, apretando su frente contra un contenedor de basura cercano en busca de un punto de apoyo.

Ayudándose de una de sus manos, trató de levantarse para ir en busca de ayuda, pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo había dejado de responder a su voluntad. Le fallaron las piernas y cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeándose la mandíbula. Algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal...Y cada vez se ponía peor.-¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro!-Trato de gritar sin éxito, dando como resultado un débil susurro estrangulado que no pudo ni alertar a sus más cercanos vecinos. Las lagrimas caían amargamente por su rostro al tiempo que sentía la tela de sus sucios pantalones empaparse. Sorprendido, se giró y gruñó.-Me... ¿Me lo he hecho encima?-No podía creérselo, era un hombre de 40 años y nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de por qué no era normal. Un pequeño charco de sangre aguada empezó a crecer bajo la tela de su pantalón, lo que le hizo emitir un jadeo agudo con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico.-¡Mierda, mierda!-Murmuró débilmente empezando a sentir su cabeza dar vueltas.-No...-La visión se le empezó a oscurecer lentamente y, poco a poco, se fue acercando a su último aliento.-...No...-El cual finalmente llegó.

Y así, el día fue llegando, tiñendo el cielo de un azul cada vez más claro manchado de tonos lavanda. El cadáver del vagabundo quedó iluminando por los rayos del Sol cuando éste alcanzo su punto más alto y pronto un policía, haciendo su guardia diaria, encontró el resultado de aquella noche llena de agonía.

Una llamada a Scotland Yard fue suficiente para hacer aparecer a las autoridades locales. Las sirenas de los coches policía se oyeron en la distancia, haciendo huir a la gran mayoría de los sin techo que aún descansaban en aquél agujero oscuro. El detective Inspector Greg Lestrade bajó de su coche con rostro resignado y exclamó.-Bien ¡Que alguien me explique qué ha pasado aquí!-El joven muchacho que encontró el cuerpo le dio los detalles que conocía, que no eran más que aquello que pudo observar al llegar al lugar.-¿Queda alguno de sus compañeros que nos pueda contar algo?-Añadió metiendo la mano por la ventanilla de su vehículo, sacando un café ya frío que se había traído desde la oficina.

Sus compañeros, entre ellos la Sargento Sally Donovan, trajeron con ellos a los pocos minutos a un par de indigentes con expresión asustada.-No os preocupéis chicos, solo queremos saber qué ha pasado.-Les aseguró Greg, sonriendo levemente antes de llevarse la taza de cartón a los labios, dando un leve sorbo.-Luego os podréis ir sin compromiso alguno.-Aunque con esas palabras parecieron relajarse visiblemente, no dejaron de estar alerta. El problema fue que sabían prácticamente lo mismo que ellos...-Tom llevaba días quejándose de que le dolía mucho la barriga y antes de ayer empezó a vomitar casi todo lo que comía. -Comenzó a explicar un joven que en tiempos mejores podría haber sido rubio, detalle que quedaba escondido bajo la capa de suciedad que llevaba encima.-Ayer por la noche pareció que se encontraba peor que nunca, pero ninguno de nosotros esperaba esto...No le oímos quejarse.-Mintió al final el joven sin techo para ahorrarse explicaciones de porque le negaron su ayuda. El inspector frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración sin percatarse de la mentira, no era la primera vez que oía algo parecido y aun habiéndole negado ayuda ninguno habría podido hacer nada por el. En los círculos mas altos de Londres incluso los sin techo se ayudaban siempre que podían, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los bajos fondos.

Rato más tarde decidieron discutir sus opciones.-No creo que nos quede ninguna otra opción, chicos.-Murmuró el Detective Inspector, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.-¡Todavía podemos seguir investigando! No necesitamos asesoramiento de nadie, menos aún de él.-Gruñó la Sargento Donovan con cara amarga. Greg suspiró agotado. -Sally, es el séptimo vagabundo este mes, os he permitido hacer lo que quisierais este tiempo porque se lo poco que os gusta que Sherlock esté cerca, pero esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro.-La voz del hombre era grave, esa discusión la tenía más que oída.-Que no le soportéis no excusa que no podamos acudir a él cuando más lo necesitamos. Es bueno, lo sabéis, y no volveréis a convencerme de lo contrario. Prácticamente les escupió las palabras a la cara, recordando el incidente de hacía ya unos cuatro años, poco antes de la desaparición temporal del detective asesor.-Pero...Inspector.-Trató de continuar uno de los agentes, siendo detenido por la mano de su superior alzándose ante su rostro.-Basta, voy a buscarle, ya hemos hecho suficiente el estúpido. La prensa nos está desprestigiando más y más a cada día que pasa, necesitamos resolver esto.-Cortó de cuajo la conversación, subiéndose a su coche.-No toquéis nada hasta que llegue Sherlock, ya sabéis como se pone.-Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras veían el coche de Lestrade perderse por las calles de Londres, en busca del único hombre que podía ayudarles.

* * *

Bien, quisiera agradecer a mi mejor amiga, Sofia, por darme patadas en el culo cada vez que me da palo escribir o me distraigo en tumblr. En serio pizza, sin ti a saber si hubiera acabado este prologo siquiera -Rie- Y a mi querida Beta, Cris, Con la cantidad de faltas ortograficas que tengo hubierais acabado con los ojos sangrando, ademas de un par de errores en la trama que se me pasaron por completo, asi que todos a darles las gracias a ambas de ellas.

No cuesta nada dejar tu opinion acerca del fanfic, me anima a seguir escribiendo y me ayuda a ser mas critica con mis creaciones para ofreceros mejores resultados.


End file.
